Cambiare Podentes : Invocare
by Nyfen
Summary: <html><head></head>Une nouvelle prophétie fait son apparition, elle promet la mort pour Harry Potter et l'esclavage du monde sorcier, à moins qu'Harry lui-même ne consente à devenir l'esclave sexuel - de façon irrévocable et pour la vie - de Severus Rogue. Slash HPSS ! Traduction de Cambiare Podentes : Invocare de JordanGrant.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, malheureusement !

**Warning : **Cette fiction est un slash avec scènes de sexe explicites alors si vous êtes trop jeunes ou que vous n'aimez pas les relations entre hommes, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

Je me lance dans la traduction de Cambiare Podentes : Invocare, suivie de Cambiare Podentes : Maturare comme ceux qui lisent Unforgivable Promises ont pu s'en apercevoir. Cela vous donnera un léger aperçu de ce que ça donne et vous pourrez me dire si vous souhaitez que je continue, ou que je commence une autre traduction. Pour rassurer les fans de mes autres traductions, sachez que je ne publierai pas d'autres chapitres de celle-ci avant d'avoir fini Unforgivable Promises (dont il reste 3 chapitres) et continuerai en parallèle la traduction de A Veela and his mate. En revanche, dès qu'elles seront terminées, je me consacrerai entièrement à celle-là. Alors à bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce début !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lundi 4 mai 1998, 19h00<strong>

_Encore six semaines_, pensa Harry, jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. _Encore six semaines avant l'été. Est-ce pour cela que tout le monde agit de manière si étrange ? Bizarre, je n'avais jamais vu la perspective des vacances d'été avoir un tel effet avant. Cela me semble peut-être différent parce que cette année est ma dernière à Poudlard ?_

Mais ce n'était pas ça, et Harry le savait. En premier lieu, pourquoi l'été déprimerait-il tout le monde ? Bien sûr, cela déprimait toujours Harry, mais il était différent. Les autres avaient de belles maisons et des familles où aller quand l'école se terminait. Des familles qui leur avaient manqué pendant l'année.

De plus, cette sombre atmosphère n'était pas un mécontentement généralisé elle avait une cible. Pire, cette cible semblait être _lui_. Il ressentit cette ambiance pour la première fois au dîner. Les septième année qui le regardaient, et plus loin, de rapides coups d'œil remplis d'inquiétude, mais masqués à la minute où il semblait les remarquer. Ce n'était pas juste les Gryffondor, d'ailleurs. Les Serdaigle l'avaient fait aussi.

Et maintenant, cela se poursuivait dans la salle commune. Non seulement ces mêmes regards furtifs quand ils pensaient qu'il ne regardait pas, mais aussi les conversations murmurées dans chaque coin. Des conversations le concernant, ou c'est du moins ce qu'il semblait à Harry.

Non, c'était plus qu'une simple _supposition_. Il avait eu assez d'expérience dans les potins le concernant pour avoir une assez bonne intuition à ce sujet.

Harry attrapa une manche alors que Ron passait, et le tira brusquement pour qu'il s'asseye à côté de lui sur le canapé qu'il était le seul à occuper. C'était une autre chose. Malgré toute l'_inquiétude _apparente que les gens lui montraient, pas une seule personne n'avait pris la peine de venir lui parler de ce qui était dans l'esprit de tous. Harry en était malade.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Ron. « Pourquoi les gens n'arrêtent pas de me regarder comme s'ils pensaient que j'étais sur le point de mourir ? »

Ron émit un bruit de détresse, à mi-chemin entre un grognement étranglé et un tentative de rire forcé.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry. « Parle. »

Un mot sortit en croassant de la bouche de son ami. « Trelawney. »

Relâchant abruptement le bras de Ron, Harry s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé. « C'est tout ? Donc elle a encore prédit ma mort. La belle affaire. Elle le fait toutes les semaines depuis la troisième année. » Puis ses yeux s'étrécirent. « Tout ce qui ont pris Divination l'ont déjà tous entendu. Des douzaines de fois. Pourquoi le répandre maintenant ? »

Ron ravala une goulée d'air, ses cheveux roux volant sauvagement alors qu'il secouait la tête. « J'ai entendu dire que ça ne s'était pas passé pendant les cours. Hum… Neville est retourné seul dans sa classe, et elle agissait bizarrement, encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, et… »

Harry éclata de rire. « C'est Trelawney ! C'est une folle, peu importe comment tu le prends. Ressaisis-toi, Ron ! Je ne vais pas mourir ! »

« Mais justement, » laissa échapper Ron. « Elle n'a pas prédit que tu serais écrasé par le Saule Cogneur ou empoisonné par les Serpentard ni aucune de ces prédictions habituelles. Ça faisait froid dans le dos, c'était vraiment un truc flippant comme quoi Tu-Sais-Qui allait te tuer le jour de ton dix-neuvième anniversaire. Sauf qu'elle l'a appelé le « Seigneur des Ténèbres », tout comme Rogue. »

« Quoi d'autre ? » pressa Harry, car ce faisant, Ron évitait par tous les moyens de regarder Harry, et ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il y avait quelque chose de plus dans cette histoire.

Son ami se racla la gorge. « Quelque chose à propos d'un vieux rituel appelé _Cambiare_ qui serait la seule solution, et en-dehors de ça, le fait qu'il te tuerait sans aucun doute et qu'il règnerait sur nous pendant dix mille ans. Ceux d'entre nous qui sommes des Sang-Pur, d'ailleurs. Les Nés-Moldus et les Sang-mêlé seront éliminés, tous autant qu'ils sont. »

Harry laissa échapper une longue respiration. « D'accord, alors pour le bien de cette discussion, supposons qu'elle sache de quoi elle parle, aussi improbable que cela soit. Je ferai juste ce _Cambiare_. »

« Ouais, eh bien c'est une partie du problème, » admit Ron. « Des rumeurs à ce propos ont commencé à circuler ce matin, et beaucoup d'entre nous ont séché les cours pour chercher ce sort à la bibliothèque. Nous n'avons pas pu trouver une seule référence, pas même après avoir obtenu l'aide des Serdaigle. »

« La Réserve, » conseilla Harry.

« Hermione y est en ce moment. Je… euh, je lui ai prêté ta cape d'invisibilité. Et… eh bien, tu sais. Elle s'est glissé là-bas un nombre incalculable de fois, alors nous avons pensé qu'elle aurait de meilleures chances que toi ou moi de trouver quelque chose, s'il y a quoi que ce soit. »

« Et la raison pour laquelle personne n'a pensé à _m_'en parler ? »

Ron détourna à nouveau le regard. « Eh bien, nous avons juste pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'on sache d'abord ce dont on parlait. Tu sais, découvrir ce qu'est ce _Cambiare_. »

Harry croisa les bras derrière sa tête et se pencha en arrière. « C'est logique. »

« Tu n'es pas furieux ? »

« Non. » Il sentit ses lèvres se courber en un sourire. « C'est plutôt gentil, que tout le monde cherche pour moi. Et puis, on parle toujours de Trelawney. »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Ron, mais il n'avait pas l'air si sûr. « C'est juste que Neville a dit qu'elle était vraiment, vraiment bizarre. Elle n'a pas parlé avec cette petite voix nasillarde qu'elle utilise d'habitude, elle n'a cessé de se répéter d'un ronronnement sombre et profond. Et ensuite, quand il lui a demandé d'expliquer ce qui lui arrivait, elle n'avait plus aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Comme… comme si elle était possédée, ou quelque chose comme ça, et qu'elle ne se rappelait pas ses paroles. »

_Oh, oh_, pensa Harry. _Ce n'est pas bon. Vraiment pas bon. Ça me rappelle la troisième année, quand j'ai entendu la vielle chauve-souris cinglée réciter une vraie prophétie, sans parler de ce que j'ai vu dans la Pensine de Dumbledore en cinquième année…_

« Attendons de voir ce qu'Hermione va rapporter de la Réserve, » décida-t-il, gardant une voix calme pour ne pas alarmer Ron encore plus. Ron, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. A ce moment, presque tout le monde dans la salle commune essayait de manière évidente de ne pas se faire repérer à écouter. « Et je pense que je ferais mieux de parler à Neville moi-même. Il est dans notre dortoir ? »

Harry ignora les regards qui se posaient sur lui alors qu'il s'y rendait, Ron derrière lui.

**Lundi 4 mai 1998, 19h16**

Neville soupira, et poussa un morceau de parchemin sur son lit, les mains tremblantes. Il jeta un bref regard à Ron. « J'ai travaillé dessus toute la journée, après avoir eu une chance de réfléchir à ce que j'avais entendu. J'estime que ce n'est pas parfait, mais c'est presque ça. »

« Wow, » dut dire Harry quand il jeta un coup d'œil aux phrases soigneusement écrites. « Elle a dit tout ça ? »

« Encore et encore. »

Harry acquiesça et lut la prophétie à haute voix :

_Quand le garçon à la cicatrice atteindra son dix-neuvième anniversaire,_

_Le triomphe du Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaîtra._

_Quand celui qui aurait dû mourir mourra,_

_La gloire du Seigneur des Ténèbres surviendra._

_Pendant dix mille ans il régnera sur le monde,_

_A ses sbires il tendra la main,_

_A tous les autres il donnera la mort_

_Avec pour seul test la pureté du sang._

_Mais il reste encore un espoir,_

_Le salut en un éclair._

_Tant qu'il vit encore, tout n'est pas perdu,_

_Vaincre l'obscurité par les pouvoirs croisés,_

_Anciens rituels des temps anciens,_

_Et sorts qu'aucun vivant ne puisse prononcer._

_Cambiare est la clé,_

_Ou à la mort le ciel et la mer céderont._

_Invoquez le rituel mais pas seulement de nom,_

_Pour que la vérité maîtrise le mal._

_Sa vie souvent sauvée malgré la haine qui l'habite,_

_Par celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a connu,_

_Et de qui maintenant tout va dépendre,_

_De peur que le pouvoir deux fois décuplé ne s'écoule jamais._

« Eh bien, on peut dire que ça éclaircit le tout, » railla Harry quand il eut fini de lire. Se déplaçant sur le lit, il jeta un regard à Ron, puis lui passa le parchemin. « Alors Trelawney ne l'a pas expliqué ? Pas du tout ? »

« Harry, elle ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir dit, bien qu'elle l'ait répété entièrement trois fois d'affilée. Puis elle a comme secoué la tête, nerveusement, comme si elle sortait d'une transe, et elle m'a regardé et dit, _Êtes-vous venu pour ce thé que je vous avais promis, mon cher ?_ Mais personne n'avait jamais parlé de thé ! J'étais revenu pour un livre que j'avais oublié ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que ça valait la peine d'en parler à tout le monde ? » questionna Harry. « La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu n'avais pris la Divination que pour éviter les cours de Potions des septième année. Je ne t'en blâme pas parfois je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû laisser tomber ces séances de torture dans les cachots, moi aussi. Mais sérieusement, Neville. Tu penses que Trelawney est un vieil imposteur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr ! » contesta vivement Neville. Mais voilà, Harry. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, il aurait fallu que tu sois là, mais ce n'était pas Trelawney qui récitait ces mots. Quelqu'un d'autre parlait à travers sa bouche, et vous pouvez me traiter de cinglé autant que vous voulez, mais c'est la vérité ! »

« Personne ne dit que tu es cinglé, Neville, » soupira Harry. « Il fallait juste que je sache, c'est tout, si tu commençais à te laisser prendre à son baratin, ou si cette prophétie t'inquiétait _malgré_ ça. Parce que, tu vois… » Il se racla la gorge. « Je l'ai entendu prédire quelque chose d'autre une fois, moi aussi. Une vraie prophétie. Et elle s'est avérée exacte. »

« Oh Merlin, Harry, » gémit Neville. « Ton anniversaire est le même jour que le mien, n'est-ce pas ? Le 31 juillet ? Ce sera ton _dix-neuvième_. Si nous ne trouvons pas ce qu'est ce _Cambiare_ avant, alors tu es condamné, et nous tous avec toi ! »

« Non, non, ne sautons pas aux conclusions, » tempéra Harry. « Quand elle a proféré cette vraie prophétie devant moi, je l'ai totalement mal interprétée. En fait, elle était vraie mot pour mot mais à la _façon_ dont elle était formulée, j'ai compris le contraire. Donc on ne sait pas ce que tout cela veut dire, pas encore. »

Ron s'était plongé dans le parchemin tout le temps où Harry et Neville avaient parlé, mais le dernier commentaire d'Harry lui avait fait lever la tête. « J'espère que tu as raison, » commenta-t-il, son visage se déforma avec inquiétude. « J'espère sérieusement que tu as raison. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le doigt tremblant de Ron indiqua les quelques dernières lignes du texte écrit à la main. « Qui est _celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a connu_, Harry ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Tu penses que j'ai le carnet d'adresses de Voldemort sous la main ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Ouais, bah tu devrais le reconnaître. Qui t'a sauvé la vie, _souvent_, comme il est dit ici, même s'il t'a toujours haï de toutes ses tripes et te haïra toujours ? Qui, comme par hasard, est aussi _celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a connu ?_ »

« Tu pourrais tout lire tout ce que tu veux comme de la poésie ! » se moqua Harry.

Neville fut un peu plus lent à comprendre, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps. « Il parle de Rogue ! »

« Ouais, je parle de Rogue ! » claqua Ron. « Maintenant, écoutez : _Cambiare est la clé, ou à la mort le ciel et la mer céderont. Invoquez le rituel mais pas seulement de nom, pour que la vérité maîtrise le mal. Sa vie souvent sauvée malgré la haine, par celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a connu, et de qui maintenant tout va dépendre, de peur que le pouvoir deux fois décuplé ne s'écoule jamais._ » Il s'arrêta, regarda Harry dans les yeux, et dit, « Quoi que se révèle être ce _Cambiare_, tu vas devoir l'invoquer avec Rogue pour que ça fonctionne. »

« Espérons que ce soit une ancienne forme de l'_Avada Kedavra_, alors, » marmonna Harry d'une voix tendue. « Pas comme si je croyais à ton interprétation, ou à cette foutue prophétie, d'ailleurs. Mais je suppose que nous devrions chercher ce _Cambiare_ et découvrir ce dans quoi je pourrais être embarqué. Que fait Hermione ? »

« Tu sais ce que c'est que de faire des recherches dans la Réserve, » calma Ron. « Viens, allons faire une partie d'échecs pour te vider l'esprit. »

« J'ai un devoir de Potions à terminer, » grogna Harry. « Expliquez les interactions importantes entre les diverses classes de sang de dragon et les réactifs à base d'huile, en prenant en compte l'implication de la métallurgie du chaudron. »

« Content d'avoir laissé tomber les Potions après les BUSE, » admit Neville.

« Moi aussi, » renchérit Ron.

« Ouais, ouais, je n'ai plus qu'Hermione comme soutien moral et elle se balade du côté de la bibliothèque ce soir. Alors laissez-moi m'y mettre. Et Ron ? Pourrais-tu m'accorder une faveur ? Dis à tout le monde dans la salle commune de laisser tomber pour le moment. Dis leur que nous ne savons même pas ce que signifie cette prophétie, et que jusqu'à ce que nous le sachions, il n'y a aucune raison de me regarder comme si je n'allais pas voir un autre mois d'Août. D'accord ? »

« Ouais, d'accord, » approuva Ron, hochant la tête alors qu'il sortait du dortoir, Neville à sa suite.

Harry s'affala sur son lit, sortit son devoir commencé, et mâchouilla le bout de sa plume en essayant de se concentrer sur le sang de dragon.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, malheureusement !

**Warning : **Cette fiction est un slash avec scènes de sexe explicites alors si vous êtes trop jeunes ou que vous n'aimez pas les relations entre hommes, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

Je sais, j'avais dit que je ne publierais plus tant que je n'aurais pas fini la traduction de Unforgivable Promises mais il était déjà traduit et je n'aurai pas le temps de finir de traduire le chapitre que j'ai déjà commencé. Alors pour me faire pardonner, voici le 2ème chapitre de cette fiction qui est très court (beaucoup plus que ce que je vous livre d'habitude !). J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !

**RaR :**

Je crois que je peux faire une réponse commune à tous les reviewers ! Vous avez tous envie que je continue la traduction, et je vous promets de le faire ! Alors à bientôt !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mardi 5 mai 1998, 7h38<strong>

Hermione secoua tristement la tête quand Harry s'assit en face d'elle dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin pour le petit-déjeuner. « Pas une seule référence, » dit-elle. « Je peux retourner y jeter un coup d'œil ce soir, mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose là-bas. »

Harry acquiesça, même s'il trouvait le compte-rendu de son amie plus qu'un peu inquiétant. Le problème était, et cela tendait à confirmer la foutue prophétie, toutes ces bêtises à propos du fait qu'aucune personne vivante ne connaissait le sort car il était trop ancien. Ouais, si ancien que ça n'était même pas évoqué dans l'impressionnante bibliothèque de Poudlard. Pour ce qu'il en savait, le _Cambiare _précédait même les livres.

Nan, décida-t-il. Ça ne pouvait pas être le cas. Le nom de ce foutu truc était en Latin, non ? Alors de quand cela pouvait-il dater ?

« Que veux dire _Cambiare_ au juste ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement à Hermione alors qu'il se servait une portion de compote de poireaux. Ah, des poireaux pour le petit-déjeuner ? Les elfes de maison avaient vraiment de drôles d'idées pour les repas, mais quelque part, ils tapaient toujours dans les trucs qu'il aimait, alors il ne se plaignait pas.

« Honnêtement, Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle, presque au bon moment. « Je sais que tu as remarqué toute cette part de Latin qu'il y a dans chaque matière ici ! Tu as un excellent esprit tu dois juste aller au-delà du minimum exigé par chaque enseignement… »

« Le sort ? » siffla Harry, dévoilant ses dents.

Une légère rougeur se répandit sur ses pommettes. « Oh, désolé. D'accord. Maintenant n'est pas le moment. _Cambiare_, alors. Changer. Parfois, échange. Plus spécifiquement, donner et recevoir avec réciprocité. »

« Un sort de changement ? » s'amusa Harry, oubliant momentanément son irritation. « Changer quoi ? »

« Ou d'échange, » lui rappela Hermione.

Harry se tut soudainement, et dut avaler quelques gorgées de jus de citrouille pour reprendre le contrôle. « Oh, non. C'est juste sacrément dégoûtant. Ça ne peut pas vouloir dire _ça_. »

« Quoi ? » questionna Ron. Il avait suivi la conversation depuis qu'il les avait rejoints deux minutes plus tôt.

Harry serra les poings en-dessous de la table, et lâcha dans un murmure rauque, « Tu ne penses pas que… Ugh. Et si ça voulait dire que je dois, tu sais, échanger mon corps avec… euh, _le sien_. »

« Ooouuuhhh. » Ron repoussa son assiette des deux mains. « Dégoûte-moi de la nourriture, tu veux ? »

« C'est mieux que de tout te faire vomir. Imagine si je te l'avais dit à la fin du repas. »

« Lui qui ? » intervint Hermione.

« Oh, c'est vrai, » marmonna Harry. « Tu n'étais pas là hier soir. Neville a écrit tout ce dont il a pu se souvenir. Je suppose qu'on en est assez proche. Tu verras ce que je veux dire. » Il sortit le parchemin de la poche intérieure de sa robe, le déplia, et le tapota de sa baguette pour retirer le sort de dissimulation qu'il avait appliqué. « Pas un mot, » dit-il à Ron. « Pas un seul mot. Voyons si Hermione arrivera à la même conclusion que toi, d'accord ? »

Ron acquiesça, et prouvant qu'il ne souffrait pas temps de nausées après tout, il saupoudra une généreuse quantité de sucre sur son porridge et commença à l'enfourner dans sa bouche.

Les lèvres d'Hermione bougeaient alors qu'elle lisait le parchemin en silence, signe qu'elle se concentrait totalement sur le texte. Quand elle leva la tête vers Harry, ses lèvres se courbèrent en une légère grimace. « Oh, bon sang. Ron a raison. Ce n'est pas bon du _tout_. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » bluffa Harry, dardant un regard d'avertissement sur Ron pour qu'il garde le silence.

« A quoi tu penses ? » retourna Hermione. « Honnêtement, s'_il_ a compris, tu aurais dû te douter que moi aussi. »

« Merci ! » lança Ron.

« Oh, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, » gronda Hermione, mais Harry eut du mal à voir comment elle avait voulu le dire, dans ce cas. « En tout cas, les dernières lignes font visiblement référence à _lui_. » Elle jeta un regard vers l'estrade des professeurs.

« Qui, le directeur ? » demanda Harry, jouant l'idiot.

« Arrête. »

« Quoi ? Il m'a sauvé la vie aussi, tu sais, et il est parfaitement évident que Voldemort l'a connu. Elle fait peut-être référence à lui, même si je ne vois pas comment je ferai pour prétendre être le directeur, vraiment. »

« Il ne t'a pas _souvent_ sauvé la vie, et ce malgré _la haine qui l'habite_, » murmura Hermione, se penchant même s'il n'y avait personne à leur extrémité de la table. « Nous savons tous qui te hait, Harry. »

Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il laissa son regard parcourir nerveusement la table des professeurs, et bien sûr, Rogue y était assis, le fixant comme d'habitude, ses yeux noirs brûlant pratiquement de haine. _La haine qui l'habite._

« Merde, » jura doucement Harry. « Je dois changer de place avec _ça _? Je dois porter ces cheveux graisseux ? »

Apparemment habitué à l'image, Ron dit, des boulettes de poulet plein la bouche, « Hey, ce ne serait pas si mal. Tu pourrais donner un paquet de points à Gryffondor, et vraiment en retirer aux Serpentard. De plus… » Un sourire à pleines dents rencontra le regard d'Harry. « Si tu es lui, alors il est toi, et donc qui Tu-Sais-qui va-t-il tuer le 31 juillet ? »

« S'il meurt dans mon corps, » siffla Harry, « je ne pourrais jamais revenir dedans ! Je serai forcé d'être _lui_. Et n'oublions pas, _il_ a une marque gênante qui brûle comme l'enfer chaque fois que Voldemort s'énerve ! »

« Tu en as une aussi, » souligna Ron, comme si Harry l'avait oublié.

« Gardons à l'esprit, » interrompit Hermione, « que nous ne savons pas vraiment ce que _Cambiare_ fait. Tout ceci n'est que supposition, et Harry et moi devons y couper court ou nous serons en retard en Potions. » Elle lui tendit le parchemin déplié, pour qu'Harry puisse à nouveau l'ensorceler, et le regarda alors qu'il le faisait une fois de plus.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre<em>

Le chapitre 3 sera plus long (un peu plus que le premier), mais il n'arrivera pas tout de suite ! Alors en attendant, laissez-moi une review pour donner vos avis et me faire part de vos critiques ! Tchao !


End file.
